For each flight, an aircraft is required to perform an approach and landing. Sixty six percent of all accidents occur during the approach phase. To mitigate this problem, airlines require pilots to check the status of the trajectory for “stability” at 1000 feet and 500 feet above ground level. The stable approach criteria include six independent sets of data located on displays on the flight deck. If the stable approach criteria are not met, the pilot should abort the approach and fly a “go-around.” A go-around increases monetary flight costs and significantly increases pilot workload, so if there is doubt about whether the approach is stable or not, pilots assume it is stable and proceed with the approach. There is not one single indication that the approach is considered stable (the pilot has to look in 6 different locations), and by the time the pilot checks these criteria it is too late. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.